La Fratrie de l'Enfer
by mugu
Summary: Qui est donc cet homme blond qui marche vers moi entre tout les cadavres qui m'entourent? Mes yeux s'élargissent lorsqu'il dépose ses mains gantés sur mon cou. Je l'entendis alors dire distinctement "Naruto, tu es sous mon emprise." Je sus alors que je n'avais compris jusque là le bonheur que j'avais, car ma vie était un paradis en comparaison de ce qu'il allait me faire subir.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Voici ma seconde fiction sur Naruto reprenant le même concept de base que Kit and Fox, mais cette fois avec une tonalité bien plus sombre, différente, abordant des thèmes bien plus sensibles, d'où le rating par ailleurs M pour cette histoire. Je vous garantie une bien meilleure qualité que l'autre version "light". Si l'intrigue de départ sera la même, et certains éléments paraîtront les mêmes, il n'en demeure pas moins que le déroulement que je vais vous convier, ainsi que l'univers que je vais vous submerger sera bien différent.

Cette histoire commence à l'issue d'une fin hypothétique du manga de Naruto.

* * *

**Prologue.**

* * *

Le premier mot qui venait à l'esprit du Kyuubi pour décrire Naruto à ce moment précis si l'on peut considérer qu'un être de pur énergie possède un esprit était...

**Pitoyable!**

"Ferme là..." répondit sombrement mais mollement l'adolescent baignant dans son sang tendis qu'un homme doté d'un masque dansait joyeusement sur une terre désolée et nettoyée de toute trace d'humanité.

**Risible!**

"Ta gueule!" répliqua faiblement le blond dans un gémissement qu'il voulait être hurlement en frappant de son poing dûment renfermé le sol implacable qui lui servait de sarcophage. L'homme masqué à côté de lui éclata de rire et claqua des doigts en dansant la salsa.

**Regarde toi minus! Même ton ennemi se rie de toi!**

"..." Le jeune homme ne répliqua pas, il ferma ses yeux et une grimace déformé par sa colère se plaqua sur son visage défiguré et marqué des trois griffes.

**Si tu avais écouté mes conseils, on en serait pas là. Regarde en face ton échec, et la pleine mesure de tes actes!**

Le blond leva sa tête du sol pour observer un immonde monstre à huit yeux et muni de multiple bras s'approcher de sa place où il était allongé. L'homme masqué élargit en grand ses bras défalquant sa cape sur sa nuque qui lui descendait jusqu'à ses bottes tout noir vêtu.

**Tu es faible, je te méprise, tu ne mérites rien d'autre que la mort!**

"Non..." crissa le jeune garçon entre ses dents alors qu'il saisissait impuissant de la terre entre ses phalanges maculées de sang et de boue. Ses lèvres frémissaient par sa honte. Son corps mutilé se convulsait constamment. Son bras tendu fracturé à plusieurs endroits et ses muscles immolés lui rappelaient douloureusement l'intensité du combat qui avait débouché sur sa **déplorable** défaite et humiliation. Ses cernes et ses rides malgré son jeune âge démontraient l'ampleur de ses efforts pour protéger ce qui lui restait de sa fierté **démesuré**. Il désirait seulement le silence dans son âme, que son démon intérieur ne lui accorda pas.

**En raison de ton incompétence notoire, je serai obligé de servir cet incapable lorsqu'il me sortira de toi. Ma seule joie est que je n'aurai plus à voir ta face de pleurnichard qui me répugne, Naruto. Ta mort sera ma consolation lors de ma fusion avec les huit autres abrutis.**

"Kurama..." Murmura simplement le blond en retour, il clignait des yeux au rythmes des tremblements marqués par chaque pas de l'idole monstrueuse au fur et à mesurer qu'elle s'approchait de lui et de l'énergumène.

"OH OUI! OH OUI! J'ADORE! QUEL MERVEILLEUX TABLEAU! HAHAHAHA!" hurla de rire en applaudissant l'homme fou dont les deux yeux ressortaient l'intégralité de sa puissance, la fusion des deux plus réputés et redoutés dojutsu, le rinnegan et le sharigan. Son précédent adversaire voulait se boucher les oreilles et ses yeux pour ne pas entendre ses cris de joies ou ses gesticulations qui ne rendaient que plus amère sa victoire sur lui mais dès lors qu'il ferma ses yeux, il visualisa le démon en face de lui, le démon de ses cauchemars.

* * *

Un immense renard rouge avec neuf queues rouges s'éventant derrière lui dans un battement continu et lascif était affalé sur un liquide orange dont ses pattes immerger de moitié entre les ténèbres de sa cage qui lui servait de prison. Sa respiration lente et profonde claquait entre ses longues incisives, et ses chaînes qui lui tenaillaient chacun de ses quatre membres s'incrustaient dans sa fourrure rêche qui remuglait l'inhalation de sa haine.

Soudain, un jeune homme blond apparut debout dans le sanctuaire. Il s'agenouillait rapidement en appuyant son poids sur l'une des innombrables qui sortaient du sol et qui se dirigeait vers le plafond immatériel. Il leva ses yeux vers le renard alors que celui-ci son hôte qui avait surgi devant lui. Ses yeux rouges et fissurés lourds de mépris et de haine se posèrent sur son partenaire et geôlier forcé qui était debout face à lui, derrière les barreaux de la cage les séparant tout les deux. De son côté, le blond lui retournait un regard emprunt d'un désespoir où se titillait étrangement en dépit de la situation un certain amusement.

"Cette scène m'est bien familière, je ne saurais dire pourquoi..." ne trouva-t-il qu'à commenter. Aussi bizarrement que cela puisse paraître, le renard ricana de sa phrase.

"C'est notre ultime discussion et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire?" questionna le garçon aux yeux bleus. Le renard bailla de paresse, et une de ses queues s'abattit au sol dans un claquement de tonnerre. Celui-ci ouvrit sa mâchoire et parla d'une voix âcre.

**Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, tu as un million d'années en retard pour te moquer du vieux renard que je suis. Que dissimules-tu?**

"Tu es infaillible n'est-ce pas? Moi qui espérais te le cachais! Mais je présume que le fait que tu ais accès à mes émotions y soit pour beaucoup..."

**Cesse de ruminer ces âneries et raconte moi ce que tu caches avant que je ne t'occis de mes griffes **cracha le renard en levant une patte menaçante que le blond déclina narquoisement en levant ses mains.

"Toute ma vie, tu m'as harcelé. Tu es responsable de mon calvaire, de la répulsion des miens, et du..." Il fut interrompit par le renard qui lui fit une de ses habituelles remarques cinglantes.

**Oh le pauvre chou! **Non perturbé de son ironie mordant, le blond continua sa tirade meurtrière.

"...meurtre de mes parents. Pour cela, je t'enverrai très loin Kurama! Très loin! Tellement loin que tu regretteras seulement d'être venu au monde ou même d'avoir participer à la concrétisation du Juubi." Le renard n'était guère impressionné de son éclat et rétorqua sèchement.

**Ton petit numéro est-il fini? Car il ne m'impressionne nullement! Minable.**

"Et je vais te dire Kurama, tes stupides insultes ne m'atteignent pas plus que ta pauvre carcasse qui te sert d'âme. Tu affirmes que je suis ridicule, mais regarde toi donc dans une glace. Toi, Le plus puissant des démons qui bat de l'aile face à un simple humain issu de la race que tu honnie. C'est à cause de ta propre déficience que tu t'es retrouvé en moi, piégé à la fois par mon père et par l'Uchiwa renégat. Et pour ton bon service, je te libère de moi!" Sur ces mots, Naruto se dirigea vers le sceau plaqué au mur de la cage et le déchira à pleine mains. Sentant son être commençant à se dissoudre, le renard se leva sur ses pattes.

**Attend! Que fais-tu! Si tu fais ça, nous mourrons tout les deux! **

"Oh non tu ne mourras pas contrairement à moi Kurama, pas avant que je ne m'assure que tu découvres tes pires cauchemars. Je te condamne justement à une agonie éternelle! Au lieu de t'unir à une entité multiple, tu seras juste déchiré dans l'oubli des temps!" Le renard essaya de s'échapper du gouffre qui s'ouvrait soudain du sol où il se reposait, ses pattes frontales tentant de s'agripper au bord du précipice.

**Je te le jure Naruto, je te ferai payer ça! D'une manière ou d'une autre, tu le paieras! **cria-t-il à la face du garçon qui se décomposait en face de lui.

"Tes menaces ne m'atteignent guère, Kurama, car je suis déjà mort." Répliqua au bout d'un moment le squelette remplaçant le corps de Naruto. Celui-ci s'évapora en une poudre blanche tendis que le Kyuubi tombait dans le vide absolu de l'univers.

* * *

Quand l'homme masqué fut sur le point de saisir le col du blond, il remarqua qu'il avait plus de vie. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux et se teint les cheveux, puis poussa un cri délirant vers le ciel alors que la main de son propre golem l'écrabouillait dans une mare de son liquide vermeil.

* * *

**Très loin, dans un lieu inconnu...**

Un homme émergea d'une faille violette et tomba dans un lac en dessous de lui. Il battit bras et jambes vers la baie où une femme aux cheveux roux le fixait éberluée. Celui-ci frissonnait de tout son corps allongé dans la boue, et lorsqu'il positionna ses mains en face de son visage, il eût un sourire déviant.

"**Huhuhuhu...**" ria-t-il en ayant en spasme, et en hoquetant de l'eau en dehors de la bouche. La femme le regardait terrifiée. Il se cacha le visage, et d'entre ses doigts, des yeux rouges et fissurés transparurent entre les mèches blondes de sa face. Il les ferma alors résolument. Il leva son visage vers le ciel bleu sans nulle trace de nuage.

**Les humains subiront le poids de ma haine! Surtout toi Naruto!**

"**HAHAHAHAHAHA!**" Vociféra-t-il d'extase en levant ses poings vers le firmament. Il détourna son regard vers la femme qui le contemplait tétanisée de sa brusque apparition surnaturelle et de son délire hystérique. Son sourire devint rictus, et ses yeux s'embrasèrent d'une vivacité outrancière et d'une faim dévorante.

Sentant l'exaltation l'enveloppant de son bas ventre, il se jeta sur la femme.


	2. Le commencement

**Chapitre 1:  
Le commencement**

* * *

_Il serait stupide de faire une énumération exhaustive des évènements ayant encourus l'histoire des pays élémentaires qui n'est que guerres et conflits._

_Les junchuuriki, réceptacles d'entités étranges et démoniaques, sont probablement la cause de ce chaos. Leur pouvoir, immense et incommensurable ont depuis toujours attisé l'avidité des plus grands. Le savoir commun énonce que leur origine provient de la division de la bête mythique que fut le Juubi, le monstre aux dix queues par l'intervention légendaire sennin des six chemins qui dissocia l'abomination en neuf êtres de pure énergie._

_Toutefois, la dernière guerre n'a pas été la plus connue et la plus sanglante en raison de l'éclatement de ces mêmes pays, ni des titanesques changements qui en ont ressortis, car c'est au cœur du problème qu'il faut chercher la réponse. Un individu, inconnu jusque là et dont la naissance ou la conception se perd dans la nuit des temps a marqué son époque tant par ses attributs que par sa présence, et qui par la même occasion a modifié à jamais le cours de nos existences. Son nom?_

_Kurama..._

* * *

**Naruto, tu es sous mon emprise.**

Cette phrase restera gravée en moi aussi clairement que la manière dont j'entends au quotidien le claquement de la vaisselle cassée sur mes mains écorchées. Cette phrase en elle-même a changé tout le cours de ma vie et de mon existence.

Encore une fois, mon crayon se casse, et étrangement, je ne cherche pas à récupérer la mine qui a roulé sous la table. Je reste figée en face du parchemin coûteux que j'ai une fois de plus gâché de mes ratures maladroites pour une tâche que je considère sans doute vaine. Tsunade m'a toujours encouragé à écrire cette histoire, mais néanmoins, je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable, car je réalise que mon oeuvre n'est que la synthèse de l'amèreté et de la rancœur qui sont imprégnés dans mon âme et que je pensais à jamais éteintes. Je croyais pourtant avoir oublié tout les soucis du passé mais lorsque je repasse mes doigts brunis sur la fibre du papier, mes pleurs de petite fille resurgissent de l'encre appliquée sur cette matière impitoyable. Je suspecte les mots eux-mêmes que je forme de n'être que mes croûtes s'ouvrant de mes anciennes blessures renfermées.

A vrai dire, si ce n'était pour Kakashi et Tsunade qui avaient été si enthousiastes à ce que j'écrive l'histoire des pays élémentaires et qui sont parmi les derniers proches qui me restent, j'aurai certainement laissé tomber depuis belle lurette. Toutefois, à chaque fois que je m'écarte du bureau où je m'apitoie sans cesse sur mon sort, une force irrésistible me rappelle à mon devoir. Étrange n'est-ce pas? Comme si ce simple exercice me guérirait de mes plaies intérieurs et aiderait le temps à passer mais de la même manière me remémore au combien chaque évènement de ma vie est teinté de solitude et de peine.

Alors je recommence encore et encore et trouve toujours que mes propres récits ne sont pas l'histoire de mon pays mais plutôt mes premiers pas au monde. Je ne sais pas non plus à qui dédier mon oeuvre. Ma vie a toujours été remplie de secrets qui est dangereux même actuellement de faire partager. Pourquoi dois-je absolument écrire ceci en sachant pertinemment que tout ces mots ne sont destinés qu'à devenir cendres? Une autre question qui reste sans réponse.

Mes souvenirs remontent aussi loin que je puisse me souvenir à mes quatre ans. Avant cela, il n'y a que le vide, un vide abyssal que je tente de percer mais qui demeure toujours impénétrable, et qui me hante perpétuellement. Cependant ce jour, je me le rappelle disctinctement, celui-ci est empli de détails qui me submergent tant que je me demande parfois s'ils m'appartiennent véritablement. Est-ce l'influence du démon renard scellé en moi qui en est responsable? Je l'ignore. Ceci est probable, même tout à fait possible, mais que je n'espère pas être le cas, car cela reviendrait à me poser d'autres questions bien plus dérangeantes.

Mes réminiscences me paraissent tellement réelles qu'elles sont presque physiques par leur intensité. L'effroi de la pluie s'incrustant dans ma cape élimée et mon petit corps meurtri de cette longue marche effrénée, mes cheveux humides où gouttaient les larmes de l'averse me tombant sur le nez, ainsi que la main rugueuse et calleuse qui m'attirait continuellement vers un futur abri qui allait être mien. Je me souviens que je me débattais sous sa poigne mordante. Celle-ci était rêche, ferme mais d'une certaine façon chaude, grande, et réconfortante. L'homme en lui-même n'avait rien de particulier, mise à part que son bonnet lui camouflait complètement ses cheveux et qu'il était recouvert d'un masque qui lui cachait intégralement sa figure ne laissant que son œil gauche. A son accoutrement, je suppose que ce n'était qu'un jounin du village.

"Dépêche, ils nous attendent." Énonça la voix grave de l'homme sans me laisser aller pour autant. Sa main gantée était aussi implacable que les effluves qui ressortaient des tuiles des maisons et des bouches à égouts. Je glissais souvent sur les dalles au sol, mais cette main me rattrapait toujours pour me restreindre à continuer ma course. Les passants nous observaient étrangement du coin de l'œil, comme s'ils n'osaient pas poser leur regard sur moi. Sur la route pluiveuse, des murmures teintés entre mes oreilles en permanence. Tous avait la même phrase en commun;

L'engeance du démon...

A chaque fois que je l'entendais, l'homme qui m'accompagnait semblait se renfrogner au fait qu'il réajustait son bandeau frontal, et me pressait l'allure d'avantage. J'étais persuadée à l'époque qu'il voulait terminer rapidement sa besogne, mais je demande actuellement s'il n'avait pas un petit d'empathie pour moi. Je n'ai jamais connu son identité même si j'ai des doutes, et je ne désire pas la connaitre car il était l'un de ceux qui m'avaient abandonnés à mon destin.

Nous arrivâmes alors devant une immense bâtisse dont les fenêtres barrées ne me disaient rien qui vaille. Nous y entrâmes après que l'homme vérifia l'adresse avec un bout de papier enfouie dans sa poche qu'il ressorti à l'occasion et qu'il acquiesça sereinement. J'étais terrifiée en voyant les portails de celle-ci se refermaient derrière moi. Une vieille dame bossue avec une canne racornie nous attendait dans le vestibule. Elle ne semblait guère accueillante avec ses rides qui se plissaient encore plus par ses sourcils froncées et son air désabusé. Celle-ci s'écria d'une voix chancelante et cassée.

"Est-ce elle?" L'homme acquiesça encore. La femme ronchonna.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi le Sandaime m'oblige à l'héberger ici! Qu'elle aille..." Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car l'homme qui était définitivement énervé la prit par le col de sa chemise à carreau et l'attira vers son lui pour qu'elle contempla en face son seul œil découvert. Il lui souffla d'une voix sèche qui me fit ciller tant par la dureté du ton que par la phrase elle seule.

"L'ordre du Hokage est sans appel. Tu y complais, ou je m'assurerai moi-même de t'enterrer vive." Il la relâcha en la propulsant au sol, les quatre fers en l'air et sa canne retomba à quelque centimètres de mon emplacement duquel je fis un petit bond terrifiée pour m'écarter. La vieille peau cracha par terre et se releva tant bien que mal.

"J'ai compris." L'homme la fixa pendant un moment et referma son œil.

"Soit." Dit-il alors, la femme vint à moi puis me saisit le bras durement avant de m'emmener vers l'un des escaliers menant à ma future chambre. Je retournais ma tête pour observer mon ancien protecteur qui les bras croisés sembla pousser un léger soupir, et retroussa chemin lorsque j'entamai la première marche.

Je crois que si je me souviens si bien de ce jour, c'est aussi parce qu'il symbolise le commencement de mon calvaire, et l'épanchement de mes pleurs.

* * *

**A/N**: Un chapitre court, mais qui je crois en a surpris plus d'un.


End file.
